Blue Lagoon: Natural Love
by TheHeartofWriting
Summary: Two generations of love, both stranded on the Blue Lagoon found their love was the strongest thing in the world. Their love was what brought forth children and made connections seem more then just words, but true feelings. They were the feelings that can only come from the heart, what they share is natural love. Please Read & Review!


**A/N: Hi everyone this is just a quick one-shot I wrote about the generations of love that found themselves stuck on the island, Blue Lagoon. For those of you who don't know...Blue Lagoon is based off a book series by H. de Vere Stacpoole and in 1980 they made a movie titled Blue Lagoon staring Brooke Shields and Christopher Atkin. In 1991 they made a sequel titled Return to the Blue Lagoon (My Favorite!) staring Milla Jovovich and Brian Krause. Recently, they made a third movie titled Blue Lagoon: The Awakening staring Indiana Evans and Brenton Thwaites with a cameo by Christopher Atkin who played the original Richard. Anyways, on with the reading...please Review!**

Blue Lagoon: Natural Love

They didn't mean to fall in love, it just happened. Like the events which led them to this very island. The fire on the boat, the drunk sailor which helped them get to shore, the natives who beat their drums on the full moons, and over time the love these two shared. They were only eight and six when they found themselves on the uncharted island, their only means of survival was the clothes on their backs and a box full of old photographs. As they grew into the young man and woman of their days they found emotions were stirring inside of them. A boy became a man even if he didn't realize it at the time, but he became aware of just how beautiful the woman beside him was. Thoughts swam in his head as he questioned her sudden mood swings of happy, sad and mad all at the same time. And like him, a young girl blossomed into woman, her figure changed and her thoughts of wanting to be closer to this man made her crazy inside. Unwanted thoughts gave into a passion and love for one another and soon they found that along with the nature of the island changing, they too were changing. They began to smile and hold one another closer, the games of hiding Easter eggs in the brush and swimming underneath the crystal blue waterfall was no longer just a game. It was a chance to prove that they were smarter and faster then the other and wanted dominance. On the nights of a full moon they could be found huddled close inside the hut, trying to drown out the beating of the drums as the crazy natives cried out to unknown. Small glances into each other's eyes and a gentle brush of a hand against another's was just the beginning. They soon found each other staring longingly at each other, hands began to caresses the other and soon emotions began to stir within the others stomach and their hearts began to beat uncontrollably. They quickly learned that living on the island together wasn't always fun and games, they fought with each other, throwing coconuts and using harsh words just like any normal couple. Even so, they always found away to look past it, a simple gift of a pearl found in a deep dive into the lagoon waters or talking through their worries, they manage to survive. Their love was brought upon by the worries and fears they shared together, the unknown world around them and the sheer connection they shared. They had very little memory of the outside world when the worldly people came ashore on the deserted island they quickly learned that their world was much simpler. They didn't have to worry about the competition of another's gaze; the lust of wanting something they couldn't have so when the people from the outside world left, the couple didn't go. No, Richard and Lili just like years before them between Richard and Emmeline. Richard and Lili, found that living on the island alone was all they needed. They began as children and grew into adults, discovering that the natural love was the best kind of love. It was raw and passionate; it was unknown and full of new beginnings and ending. The ending for Richard and Emmeline came when they couldn't bare the thought of not having their son and being torn from the island and so they took the berries that would bring forth a sleep of eternity but allow them to stay together forever. And like the lovers before them Richard and Lili found that they didn't need the outside world, they found that bringing up a child alone on the island, sharing in the love of nature and simple things was all they needed. Two generations of love, both stranded on the Blue Lagoon found their love was the strongest thing in the world. Their love was what brought forth children and made connections seem more then just words but true feelings. They were the feelings that can only come from the heart, what they share is natural love.

**Thank you so much for reading this short one-shot, I hope that you found it interesting to read and full of love. Please review and let me know what you think about it. **


End file.
